Being shattered and healed
by Ravenica
Summary: The war is over. Narcissa has died and a beautiful french woman comes to give her a necklace. Draco has a feeling he has seen her before. Who is she? And how is she connected to the Malfoys?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.**  
First: I do not own Harry Potter and other characters; they belong to J.K.R..  
Only Raven is my own... creation if I may say so, hehe.  
Ok; well... To begin with... **Hi there!  
**This is my first (serious) English fanfic starring my favorite character: Draco Malfoy and one of my favorite "creations": Raven Godefroid.  
I must ask not to shoot me if I've made some serious mistakes (spelling, sentences...) and overlooked them. I do my best to speak/write English though I'm from Belgium and speak Dutch. To be honest... I don't yet know how this story will to turn out to be, but I hope you'll like it.  
Please feel free to tell me how you would want this story to proceed, or whatever you have to say. It's always nice to know someone else's opinion!  
Enjoy!  
Love Cassandra

* * *

Spend all your time waiting for that second chance  
For the break that will make it ok  
There's always some reason to feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction oh beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
They may be empty and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight  
In the arms of an Angel fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here

The soft tunes of the music filled the great entry hall. The lyrics seemed to evaporate because of the unusual high ceiling. But every person that came in through the great door could hear the sadness the lyrics contained. Everyone was dressed in black robes and wept as they entered the room at the end of the hall. It was there that death moved through the chamber and circled around one person that laid on pure satin sheets. It was a beautiful woman, she had long blonde hair and an aristocratic posture. She seemed so peaceful, one might think she was merely asleep. But when her husband touched her sealed lips, he knew the truth. He knew that there was only one power, strong enough to take away the warmth of her soul.  
He bent down and planted a farewell kiss on her forehead. He tried not to burst out in tears but couldn't prevent one single tear to fall from his cold stormy eyes. He realized this was the first time in his entire life that he had shed a tear for his beloved wife. He loved her, he loved her so much and he knew she knew it, though he hadn't told her that much. But he had sworn never to cry in his entire life, since the day that Abraxas had died and he had become the most respectable Malfoy.  
"I'm afraid I've broken my oath" he bitterly whispered, only loud enough for his one and only son to hear.  
Lucius nodded to Draco and left the room.  
Draco knew that his father would withdraw himself into his office so he could be alone and no-one would see how much he would "break his oath".

Draco's aunt Bellatix came to him and took his hands. She looked terrible, her hair had turned grey and she was merely a shadow of the rebellious woman she once was. "I'm so sorry Draco" she said with a shaky voice.  
Without hesitating she kneeled next to her sister and cried like a child.  
"Why Narcissa! Why?! It should have been me you know, you really didn't deserve this. I'm so sorry you had to put up with all this. I'm so sorry, I love you so much. You always were my favorite sister and I'll never forget everything we shared. I just wish we could start all over again… Then maybe… Our dreams and ideals took your life away. Many of us have died or been sentenced to Azkaban. One might think it wasn't worth it… All I can say is that I don't regret joining Voldemort. I would have died for him, but I do regret not being there when you needed me,… Us so hard. I'm sorry I left you alone. We're all alone now, Voldemort is dead, and you have joined him. His wish was to rule eternally in Tartarus, but I hope you can rest in the Elysian fields. Even if it means I'll never see you when I die… It's what you deserve. For your love and goodness… My dear Narcissa."

As she pronounced her sister's name for one last time she fell before her nephews' feet. The entire room was silent. No-one dared to speak. They all just looked at their beloved Narcissa. Even the elves, which was very unusual, were present. They handed everyone a white lily. White lilies were her favorite flowers; she grew thousands in their enormous garden.  
Those present stood in line till outside, family, friends, former death eaters, neighbors, members of the ministry, professors from Hogwarts, members of other respectable bloodlines and wizards from all over the world, especially from France since Narcissa spent a few years in France.  
Each person greeted Draco first before putting the flower on the satin sheets, and saying their goodbyes to Narcissa. Afterwards they could go to the great dining room where they would have dinner as Draco and Lucius joined them.

Draco sighed as he saw there were only three persons left to greet his beloved mother. "Draco, you're all she ever wanted 25 years ago, don't forget that she loves you and that she's with you wherever you are."  
Draco nodded to his old tutor; though he appreciated the words he said, the pain was still too fresh.  
As the next person spoke to him, Draco bit his lip and concentrated at the last person, trying not to shed a tear.  
When it was the last person's turn, she didn't greet Draco first, but headed instantly for Narcissa.  
"Ne me quitte pas Narcissa. Tu me manques" she silently whispered while putting the lily in place.  
Draco wasn't surprised to hear the last guest speak French.  
He stepped back so he could take a better look at the woman that was unknown to him. She had black wavy hair that reached till her waist, and a tall elegant posture. She moved gracefully and spoke in a gentle way. Her light brown skin matched perfectly with her dark brown eyes. She wore a long, low-necked black dress with long sleeves.

Hesitating slightly, she removed the necklace she wore and put it on Narcissa. It was a heavenly blue egg shaped gem.  
Draco wanted to stop her from touching his mother, but the moment he saw the gem he simply froze. He felt he had seen the gem before, but the memory was too far away.

"Raven Godefroid" she said wile offering her hand. And like the gentleman he is, Draco gladly took it and pressed his lips on it. "Draco Malfoy, pleased to meet you Miss Godefroid."


	2. Chapter 2

That moment Lucius returned from his study. Pain was written all over his face because he tried so hard to fight the tears and be as coldhearted as he usually is. It had never been so hard for him to control his emotions.  
"Raven!" He said with a haunted breath when he simply went past her and started staring at the necklace his wife was now wearing. He had no time to formally greet the woman nor look at her. He couldn't take his eyes off the necklace and started speaking… A bit confused.. But without even laying eyes on his guest.  
"You may go with my… Our son Draco to the dining room. Your place is between Draco's and mine. Please escort her son."  
Draco nodded to his father and offered his arm to Raven. "Lucius" She said gently and put her hand on his shoulder… Begging to look at her. "Not now Raven." He said and kneeled next to Narcissa. Draco sighed quietly in content as the mysterious woman accepted his arm.  
In an aristocratic way they entered the dining room. He led her to her place and held out her chair so she could be seated next to him.  
Not much later Lucius strode through the room and stood before his seat at the head of the table. Every guests' attention was focused on Lucius as he held out his chalice to toast.

"Family, friends…And all those that cared a great deal for my wife. We have come together on this day to honor Narcissa. We all have beautiful memories that include her… her being, her tenderness and the warmth she carried within. I'm sure that's the way she'd want us to remember her. I know I will…  
I'll also remember her as the woman I shared my life with. The woman that blessed me with an heir… A son we both desired for. She tried to fulfill every wish she could, no matter what. Despite the fact that she had to go through a rough time … A time she didn't deserve. She kept on executing her tasks with her gorgeous smile, she kept on being herself, being there for her family. I'm sure she's someplace beautiful watching us, the beautiful world she deserved… the world I couldn't give. Though I couldn't fulfill all her wishes… I loved and still love her with my entire heart. I know she forgives me… All of us and I'm sure she's glad to know we'll never forget her." Lucius held his chalice a bit higher and then drank the bitter wine. Everyone stood up, and then followed his example. When everyone was seated the food was instantly served and they began to dine.

All ate well, though there was no laughter. They simply spoke in silence and each conversation was about Narcissa.  
That evening could have been described as a historical event; for it was the first time Lucius Malfoy exposed his true feelings towards the world. Many of his close friends said it was an important breakthrough in his life… but they were afraid that in the future Lucius would keep on building walls around himself so no-one could ever hurt him like now… so no-one could reach the core of his existence.

It was about 10 pm when the last guests left. Lucius and Draco escorted them through the great hall. When they returned, they found Raven sitting by herself in the library. Father and son entered and sat down in a comfortable armchair. Draco saw she was nervous because her hands were lightly shaking.  
"Raven…" The sound of his father's voice seemed to take away her nervousness, but awakened other feelings. Her eyes lit up and were burning for some unknown reason. She seemed very eager to speak. "Yes Lucius, I"  
"No Raven" Lucius responded immediately. "This is still not the right moment to speak. Tomorrow is another day. Sleep… rest. You must be tired of the long journey."  
It was easy to see that she wasn't pleased with Lucius' interruption, but as a lady should; she hid her inner anger and nodded respectfully. "As you wish Lord Malfoy".  
"Very well. Your room is near Draco's in the West-wing. Breakfast is served at 9 am sharp, please don't start your conversation during breakfast… just be patient. There's time enough. Tomorrow morning one of the house-elves will wake you up. If there's anything you need, just call "Scrooge", he is now your personal elf." Even Lucius' heavy emotions seemed to have washed off.  
"Thank you Lord Malfoy, bonne nuit" she whispered. "Bonne nuit mademoiselle.".  
Draco was surprised to hear his father speak French. "Draco, could you please show mademoiselle Godefroid her room". Draco nodded respectfully to his father and offered Raven his arm for the second time. She smiled at him and they exited the library. Lucius watched them carefully. "She should have been here a lot earlier" he thought and then drifted back to where Narcissa's body still was.

Draco led Raven up the black marble stairs towards the dark West wing. He was a bit confused why his father had said she could stay in the West wing. The West wing was his wing, only important family was allowed to stay there. Other guests normally had to sleep in another wing. "Who could she be?" He thought as he looked at the woman next to him.  
"Did you know my mother well?" Draco asked without hesitating… his curiosity was growing by the minute. "In a way yes… but as your father said… we'll discuss it tomorrow.".  
Draco felt that she really wanted to disobey his father and tell him everything he wanted to know, but for some still unknown reason she stayed silent. He figured she would like room 29. If he remembered well, it was a large room with dark furniture and a lot of mystic accessories. Candles floated in the air, and she would have a beautiful view on the Malfoy estate.  
Here's your room miss. I presume that Scrooge has already brought your luggage if you asked him to and as my father said, he'll wake you in the morning. If there's anything you need… he'll always be ready to execute every order. If there's anything urgent, you'll find me down the hall starting room 89."  
"How do you mean starting?" She asked confused.  
"Well rooms 89 till 100 have become one enormous room. It's a bit like my own little home in our mansion, I have everything I need right there."  
"Are you sure you have… everything you need Draco?" she said with a smile on her face before she entered the room and locked the door.

"What did she mean by that?". Draco scratched behind his ears and headed for his room. As soon as he entered the candles were lit and without saying a thing; his shower turned on. "Ah… Magic." He sighed content and took his clothes of. When he stepped into the shower and welcomed the warm water on his skin, a long lost memory flashed in front of his eyes. "Mother" He whispered and fell on his knees… The feeling overwhelmed him. The entire week he hadn't shed a tear, he wanted to be strong, take care of the Malfoy mansion so his father could grieve over his wife… To be honest, he was afraid to cry. But the vision of his mother washing him when he was a toddler and the fact that the funeral service was today… It just was too much for him. He felt empty and suddenly burst out in tears while the hot water washed over him. He felt sick and weak. She was the only woman in his life he really cared for.  
"It wasn't your time Mom…"


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.** Hi everyone! I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I had a writer'sblock + sooo much work for school! The usual excuse...  
Despite the fact that I'm in the middle of my exams, somehow I managed to start writing chapter 3... and finish it as you see.  
In this chapter you'll get to know a bit more about Raven, how her life was before she came to the Malfoy Manor. But not her entire life of course... I still need to write a lot more chapters.  
I hope this chapter isn't too confusing with the flashbacks! If there are any questions, or if you'd like to share your ideas with me; don't hesitate and post a review.  
Enough talking... Enjoy reading! Xxx Love Cassandra

* * *

For hours Raven laid between the silk sheets on the four-poster bed… staring at the window; hoping it soon would be light. She simply couldn't sleep with all the questions she had. Her mind was working on an insanely fast pace. She possessed such an extended knowledge of magic and the Wizarding world, but knew so little about her own family. So there she was… at the Malfoy manor, the place where all secrets would be revealed.

As far as she could remember, Morgane, an old witch, had always been there for her, to raise her and to teach her everything she knew along with other professors that tutored her at their Château in France. For a reason, unknown to Raven; she didn't attend Beauxbatons like most French witches. She was carefully kept from the Wizarding world. The only contact she made with it was when her professors tutored her, and when Narcissa visited her.

When Narcissa visited Raven for the first time, she had introduced herself as her mother's best friend. And when Raven asked her who and where her mother was; Narcissa only shook her head and whispered "Now is not the right time". And so it went on for years and years. It was very hard for Raven, but she never raised her voice against Narcissa; scared that she would never tell the answer.

Two years ago, during Narcissa's last visit, Lucius came along. He greeted her formally and then stared in disbelief when he saw her for the first time. Raven guessed he must have seen the image of someone else he knew, or had known. He was carrying a rather small wooden box in his firm hands and handed it over. A bit surprised, Raven opened it and found the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. It was a pure silver necklace with a heavenly blue egg shaped gem. The moment she touched it, the gem started to glow. Only she could feel the supernatural force that entered her body and attached itself to her soul. It didn't take long before the gem stopped glowing and she felt like she was glowing inside. "Don't tell anyone what has happened, or how you feel; not even to Morgane. When it's time to tell you who you really are; you'll understand what occurred a few minutes ago."

"But how and when will I know when it's time? I have been waiting for the right time my entire life. Why can't I attend school like everyone else? Go shopping with friends; instead of having my own tailor. I hate just being here inside this castle and in the garden; not further." Raven said with tears in her eyes. Narcissa sighed and stroked Raven's cheek. "The gem will let you know when it's time. The gem will guide you through the Wizarding world; and show you where all your questions will be answered. Trust me Raven, you'll soon be reunited with your past, whether you like it… or not."

Raven frowned confused. "Of course I want to be reunited with my past. But Narcissa, can't you please tell me where I'll find all my answers?"

"As I said; the gem will guide you… but I suppose it doesn't harm giving you a name." Raven listened eagerly. "The Malfoy manor."

Standing there, Lucius didn't approve what Narcissa had done to Raven. But she was his wife; and she had begged him many years ago to let her do what she wanted to do. She believed that this was the right thing though Lucius felt that he was a traitor for not stopping Narcissa. He remembered her words as if it were yesterday.

"Narcisaaaa!" Lucius roared when he entered his Manor. "Hell, woman! Where are you?!" Slowly Narcissa came down the stairs and stood in the centre of the hallway. "Here I am Lucius. Why are you looking for me?" Lucius turned around and raced towards his wife until they stood eye in eye. "Why?! Where did you take the child to! It's his right to know that he has a daughter! A daughter who might be very useful!"  
"Useful?! Lucius, we're talking about the newborn baby of my best friend. My dead best friend Lucius! All thanks to him! He made her his whore and treated a pureblooded witch like filth!"

"Don't speak of him like that!" Lucius shouted and raised his hand.

"Are you going to hit me Lucius Malfoy!" She screamed, and startled Lucius by doing so. "I have been your girlfriend and then wife for so many years Lucius! I have done every day as you pleased with a constant smile on my face. I have taken care of you, and loved you from the minute we were together. Soon I will give birth to the son you've always wanted. A beautiful heir for the Malfoy family. And never… never have I asked anything of you! I never asked you to stop being a deatheater, despite the fact that it hurt me so much when I found out. To realize what you had been hiding for me so long… al the lies and uncountable excuses. Lucius, this is the first thing in my entire life, our entire time together that I'm asking you. Don't search for the child. Forget its existence, forget its possible use and forget who her father is. Trust me Lucius. Please. I promise you that I'll have her return to us, when the time is right. But until then, I don't want you to mention her, not even when we're alone. I'm all she has left. I'm responsible for her, and I'm the only person who gets to decide when and how she will enter the Wizarding world."

It was the first time in his entire life that a woman stood up to him like that. It surprised him first, but after that, his respect for his wife had grown. He didn't know she possessed so much fire and power within her. It fascinated him, intrigued him, and he decided that he would let Narcissa have what she wanted.

They stayed for only one day and one night at the Château. Lucius didn't say much, but simply listened to the conversations the three women were having. He couldn't help but notice every small detail she had in common with her parents. The way she looked, acted, spoke, walked and thought. She seemed to be the embodiment of the perfect fusion between her parents. He was curious to find out what other skills she had inherited.

After an exquisite dinner by candlelight; Raven wished them all a good night and headed upstairs. It didn't take long before Morgane and Narcissa felt tired, but Lucius said he first wanted to take a better look in the old library before heading off to bed. He kissed his wife goodnight and then carefully opened the ebony door that lead to the library.

Lucius wasn't surprised when he saw a lit candle somewhere at the end of the enormous room, and swiftly headed towards it. Soon he saw that it was Raven, studying a book in extreme concentration. He stood behind her and whispered in her ear "Learning about dark arts are we?". He expected her to start screaming, but instead she turned around slowly, narrowed her eyes and glared at him. Lucius was amused, seeing how much she was like her father; until suddenly her facial expression softened. "Oh Lucius, please don't tell anyone". He bent over and smirked when he saw that she was reading about unforgivable curses. "Why are you reading all alone in the dark?" Raven was confused. "Trust me love, I won't tell a soul." She sighed, knowing there was no way to ignore his question.

"Morgane doesn't want me to know about dark arts. She says it's bad for my wellbeing and my reputation. But I find it so interesting. I want to know all about it. I don't know why, but somehow I feel so connected with it."

Lucius closed his eyes for a brief moment and thought about what he could do best.  
"Have you ever tried an unforgivable curse?" He tried carefully. To his relief she nodded. "But I'm not really good at… you know… the last one" She said blushing.  
"There's nothing to be ashamed of. You're so young. You can't blame yourself for not mastering it. But I can teach you."  
He saw a big spider a bit further and took his wand. "Avada Kedavra" He whispered, like it was one of the most common things in the world.  
A beautiful poisonous green light escaped his wand in a flash, hit the big spider instantly and then left it lifeless on the cold stone floor. He turned to see a smiling Raven, worshipping him with her eyes. "Yes" she said determined. "Please teach me!"

Lucius taught her all kinds of techniques so she would master the unforgivable curse perfectly. After an hour, she finally succeeded and he clapped his hands by the sight of the green light. "Thank you Lucius, thank you so much" She genuinely said.  
"It was my pleasure" He returned. "But I really have to go now. My wife might get worried if I'm not in bed before sunrise." She nodded. "Of course."

He looked at her for one last time and noticed how beautiful Raven was. Not only that, but during the entire time he had spent with her he realized how talented she really was. She had potential and could be a very powerful witch, if there was someone to teach her how to develop her own skills to a higher level. It would be such a waste if she couldn't extend her own knowledge, just because some old witch thinks its bad for her wellbeing.

"Raven… Monthly, you may expect a book from me on dark arts. Promise me you won't tell anyone and that you'll study them carefully. A witch that doesn't know about dark arts, isn't a good witch."  
Her eyes lit up. "Of course Lucius! I…" But Lucius had already left. She then headed to her own room and dreamt about the new knowledge she would soon posses.


End file.
